1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective cushions attached to eyeglasses, more particularly to a protective cushion comprising at least one first fastener piece attached on the inner surface around the eye portions of an eyeglass frame and at least one cushion piece corresponding to the first fastener piece. The cushion piece is provided with a second fastener piece, which cushion piece is a sponge body enclosed by gas permeable cloth. The cushion piece will be attached onto the inner surface around the eye portions of the eyeglass frame for reducing the harm to eyes and the surrounding portions due to an external impact on the eyeglass frame and for keeping the skin in contact of the protective cushion dry and free from eczema. Further, the cushion piece is easy to replace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a hard eyeglass frame of a pair of eyeglasses is punched by an external force, the eyeglass frame may cause harm to the eyes and the surrounding portions of the user. Therefore, an eyeglass frame with protective cushion was invented, as shown in FIG. 2, which has a cushion piece 11 made of sponge attached to the inner surface around the eye portions of an eyeglass frame 10 of a pair of eyeglasses 1, whereby harm to the eyes due to an external impact will be prevented. However, the protective cushion attached to eyeglasses of the prior art has at least the following disadvantages: (1) that the sponge body of the protective cushion has low air permeability and therefore may cause eczema to the skin in contact with the cushion; and (2) that the cushion piece 11 of the protective cushion is permanently attached to eyeglasses and cannot be replaced.